J.K. Rowling
Joanne (Jo) Rowling (YateRowling werd geboren in het ziekenhuis van Yate, maar woonde haar eerste levensjaren in het ernaast gelegen Chipping Sodbury (bij Bristol), 31 juli 1965) is een Engelse schrijfster, bekend om haar boeken over leerling-tovenaar Harry Potter. Deze boeken schreef ze onder de naam J. K. Rowling, waarin de K staat voor de naam van haar grootmoeder Kathleen. In werkelijkheid heeft Rowling echter geen tweede naam. Zelf noemt ze zich meestal Jo. Geschiedenis In 1986 studeerde Rowling af aan de Universiteit van Exeter in Frans en Klassieke Cultuur, waarna ze diverse kantoorbanen aannam. In 1990 verhuisde ze naar Portugal om er les in Engels te geven. Daar ontmoette ze de tv-journalist Jorge Arantes, met wie ze trouwde. Drie jaar later, in 1993, werd haar eerste dochter genaamd Jessica geboren. Het huwelijk strandde echter en Rowling ging weer in Edinburgh (Schotland) wonen met haar dochter. Daar schreef ze twee boeken voor volwassenen, maar die vond ze beiden niet goed genoeg om naar een uitgever te sturen. In 1990 ondernam Rowling een treinreis tussen twee grote steden, en het was toen dat ze het verhaal over een jonge, minderjarige tovenaar bedacht. In de volgende vijf jaar werkte ze de verhaallijnen uit tot een zevendelige serie. Maar het eerste deel werd door enkele uitgevers teruggestuurd, waardoor het pas in 1997 werd gepubliceerd door de grote uitgeverij Bloomsbury. Haar literair agent, Christopher Little, verkocht het boek later aan de Amerikaanse uitgeverij Scholastic, wat Rowling een slordige €105.000 opleverde. Na een ietwat aarzelende start belandden de boeken, waarvan er inmiddels drie waren verschenen, in 1999 op de eerste drie plaatsen van de boekentoptien, zowel in Amerika als in Engeland. De laatste vier boeken in de reeks werden de snelst verkopende boeken in de geschiedenis. Wereldwijd zijn er al meer dan 400.000.000 exemplaren verkocht. In 2003 kregen Rowling en haar tweede man, dr. Neil Michael Murray, een zoontje genaamd David Gordon. Twee jaar later, in 2005, kwam daar nog een dochtertje bij (Mackenzie). Tegenwoordig is Rowling de rijkste vrouw in Engeland, na het verkopen van 400 miljoen exemplaren van de zeven in (geheel of gedeeltelijk) 65 talen vertaalde boeken, die bij elkaar ruim € 8 miljard dollar hebben opgebracht. Na het verschijnen van het zevende en laatste Potter-boek, Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood, besloot Rowling dat het welletjes was geweest en dat ze een lange rustpauze zou nemen. Toch verscheen in 2008 het Harry Potter-sprookjesboek De Vertelsels van Baker de Bard. Rowling beloofde de fans ook een Harry Potter Encyclopedie, met nooit gepubliceerde achtergrondinformatie. Maar Rowling heeft ook gezegd dat die 'nog een hele tijd op zich zal laten wachten, vermoedelijk tien jaar'. Sinds 2007 is het betrekkelijk stil geweest rond J.K. Rowling, maar Rowling zelf heeft al vroeg na het einde van de Potter-serie verklaard dat ze bezig is met een nieuw boek, een 'politiek sprookje'. Wanneer het boek wordt gepubliceerd is niet bekend. Bibliografie |- |align=center|2007 || Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows || Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood || || ISBN 9780747591061 |- |align=center|2005 || Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince || Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins || ||ISBN 9789061697664 |- |align=center|2003 || Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix || Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks || ||ISBN 9789061697008 |- |align=center|2000 || Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire || Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker || || ISBN 9789076174198 |- |align=center|1999 || Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban || Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban || ||ISBN 9789076174143 |- |align=center|1998 || Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets || Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer || || ISBN 9789076174129 |- |align=center|1997 || Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone || Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen || ||ISBN 9789076174082 |- |- |align=center|2001 || Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them || Fabeldieren en Waar ze te Vinden || || ISBN 9061696283 |- |align=center| || Quidditch Through the Ages || Zwerkbal door de eeuwen heen || || ISBN 9061696291 |- |align=center|2008 || The Tales Of Beedle The Bard || De Vertelsels van Baker de Bard || || ISBN 9789061698890 |} Filmografie * 2001 Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen * 2002 Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer * 2004 Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban * 2005 Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker * 2007 Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks * 2009 Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins * 2010/2011 Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood Externe link * Haar eigen website * Mugglenet - Grootste Harry Potter fansite }} Categorie:Brits kinderboekenschrijver Categorie:Engels schrijver Categorie:Fantasyschrijver Categorie:J.K. Rowling Categorie:Harry Potter Serie Categorie:Echte Mensen